


Trouble

by Aard_Rinn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1920's AU, But they're still all robots, I Don't Even Know, Like, M/M, No humans, and just so much slang, but I hope it makes you happy tumblr anon, prazzledazzle, probably, too much slang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aard_Rinn/pseuds/Aard_Rinn
Summary: It's the 1920's, and Officer Prowl has been roped into getting drinks with her commander, Ultra Magnus, and a few of her work friends.Everything's looking perfectly respectable until trouble strolls in and wanders down the bar...
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! One of you wild childs sent this to my inbox, and it enchanted the shit out of me :D
> 
> "I was in that low-key kinda sleep where your brain drifts off and dreams, and I thought you might like it? The crews on earth and Jazz took a pretty good hit to the helm, but he was still up and moving. He was just, talking heavily in 1920's slang, asking prowl if he's got some heavy sugar (lots of money) and if he wouldn't mind sharing. Ratchet of course this this is all bs, but jazz thinks it's just copacetic (great/excellent) he gets to woo over this handsome sheik (sexy boi)."
> 
> And, well, here you go. Short, but it's like a granola bar - not too big but denser than the sun. :D

“Hey there, Sheba.” Prowl can’t help but glance over at the purr of a stranger’s voice, distracted from her conversation with Ultra Magnus. The mech who’s approached them is - pretty enough, she supposes. Crisp, polished whites, glittering black, and a smart blue visor that means he could be looking - well, _anywhere._ “What’s a darb broad like you doin’ with this old flat tire?”

He glances over her shoulder with a confident smirk. “No offence, Magnus.”

The enforcer gives a nert, but Prowl ignores it - she’s having fun. Allegedly. With Chromedome off in a corner necking with Rewind, and Cliffjumper chatting up a spiffy blue mech with a noble’s poise, she’s not entirely sure why she and Magnus are sticking around. “Having a bit of a bull session with a work friend.” The visored mech looks pleased by that, and she narrows her optics. “ _Not_ getting picked up by every lounge lizard feeding me lines.”

“Wow, you’re a bit of a hard-boiled gal, ain’t you?” The mech laughs. “Still - you must be somebody, if you’re hangin’ around with a big cheese like Magnus. Speakin’ of - ain’t you gonna introduce us?”

Magnus gives a distinctly uncomfortable look. Still, his manners are impeccable. “Ah - Prowl, this is Jazz. Jazz, Prowl - one of my enforcers.”

“Oh!” Jazz grins. “Pretty lady cop - no wonder a lousy mech like me’s gettin’ the high hat! Well - I hope you don’t think I took you for some dumb dora - tell me the bank’s closed, and I’ll screw. Ain’ looking to get mauled by one’a Mag’s bearcats tonight!”

Prowl considers that, for a moment. The mech is handsome enough, for a cake eater, and there’s something charming to his smooth patter… “Bank’s closed for the night - I’m no owl. It opens in the morning, though - perhaps we could do something tomorrow?”

“I like the sound of that…” and there’s a little bit of a purr, when he says it. “Dunno if Mags does, though - he gonna make you lug a fire extinguisher with you?”

She snorts, dismissively, at that. “I’m no pushover.”

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon I could have a dimbox pick you up?” He grins. “There’s a nice quiet greenland ‘bout fifteen blocks from the precinct - one of my friends is a bit of a bruno, but he’s got a great little cart set up -”

“That would be…” she pauses for a moment, considering. “Acceptable. I’ll see you then?”

“See you then.” He offers a hand, scooping it up for a little peck when she accepts it, and laughing when she tugs it away indignantly. “Just swiping a little cash, pretty. No need for a nick.”

“Scram, you.” She swats at him - but it’s charming, the way he dances back. 

“Alright, alright - I’ll blow.” Just like that, he’s gone - but she can’t quite keep a smile off her face as she turns back to Ultra Magnus -

\- who is looking at her, optics narrowed, with a frown.

She waves a hand in annoyance. “Relax, Magnus - you’re not losing your chief bull anytime soon. I’ve got no plans of walking down the middle aisle just because some billboard thinks he can sweep me off my feet.”

“That’s not -” His optics widen in surprise. “That’s - Prowl, do you know who that _was_?”

“You introduced us, Magnus.”

“That was _Jazz_ , Prowl.” She gives him a bewildered look, and he leans in. “Jazz? Works for Threnody’s crew? The _mob torpedo?_ ”

“Oh.” There aren’t a lot of good responses to that - it’s not her case, she hasn’t reviewed the files, but - “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! This was just a fun little thing someone prompted (I guess? They just messaged me, and then an hour or so later I was ass deep in three different slang dictionaries and halfway through writing this) on Tumblr. I don't know who - they messaged me anon - so I figured I'd post it here because I doubt they'd see this there!
> 
> Feel free to sign your stuff you send me, guys! And if you'd like me to take down the prompt, I'd be happy to - I feel a bit weird posting it, since it was anon, but I didn't want this to go entirely uncredited either!
> 
> So yeah! I used three different slang dictionaries:
> 
> http://weinergt.weebly.com/uploads/6/3/1/7/6317242/slang_of_the_1920s.pdf  
> https://center.uoregon.edu/NCTE/uploads/2014NCTEANNUAL/HANDOUTS/KEY_1991992/Slangofthe1920s.pdf  
> https://www.thompsonschools.org/cms/lib/CO01900772/Centricity/Domain/3627/1920s%20Slang%20Letter.pdf
> 
> And added my own admittedly limited understanding of period slang - I make no claim that any of this is used properly for the period! Except, of course, for the admittedly anachronistic-sounding fuck, which is actually apparently basically unchanged in usage since the 1800s, although a bit blue for a young woman of the early 1900's. Of course, Prowl's a cop, so she's picked up some bad habits on the force :D
> 
> Anyways, I've finally shaken the writer's block that's been plaguing me with this chapter, so look for that early tomorrow :D It's at about 7.5k now, I figure it'll hit 8 or 9, so it's a bigun. Hopefully this tides y'all over, and scratches the itch for whoever sent it :D


End file.
